Interstella 5555 - The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem
Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem (インターステラ5555 Intāsutera Fō Faibu?) es una película de animación francojaponesa, lanzada originalmente el 1 de diciembre de 2003. Esta película es la realización visual de Discovery, álbum de la banda francesa de música electrónica, Daft Punk. Cada canción del álbum se animó como un episodio en la historia del secuestro y rescate de una banda de pop interestelar. Cada vídeo comenzaba donde se interrumpía la historia en la secuencia anterior. No tiene diálogos y los efectos sonoros mínimos. La película fue producida por el mismo dúo Daft Punk, Cédric Hervet y Emmanuel de Buretel junto con Toei Animation, contando con Leiji Matsumoto como supervisor gráfico. Esta película fue presentada durante el 56º Festival de Cannes. Argumento La película se inicia con el acercamiento a un planeta extraterrestre, donde un grupo compuesto por el guitarrista Arpegius, el baterista Baryl, el teclista Octave y la bajista Stella, está dando un concierto frente a un auditorio de miles de personas, todos extraterrestres de piel azul (One More Time). De repente, naves espaciales invaden el auditorio, y un centenar de soldados irrumpen adormeciendo a los presentes con gas. Arpegius escapa, aunque no tarda en ser capturado. Los soldados apresan a los miembros del grupo, y los llevan de vuelta a su nave para ir a la Tierra (Aerodynamic). Desapercibido por los asaltantes, es mandada una señal desde una torre de vigilancia a la única nave al alcance: la nave espacial de guitarra, comandada por Shep. Shep, quien al principio está soñando despierto con Stella, regresa a la realidad por la señal de alarma. Al darse cuenta de que el grupo, y por lo tanto su amada, han sido secuestrados, decide perseguir a los secuestradores por un agujero de gusano, el cual los lleva al planeta Tierra. Shep sufre de un aterrizaje forzoso, y queda inconsciente (Digital Love). En una instalación secreta subterránea, los cuatro secuestrados pasan por un proceso automatizado que borra sus memorias y las sustituye por memorias humanas, guardando los originales en discos de respaldo. Se les cambia el pigmento de piel y el cabello para hacerlos parecer humanos, y les implantan aparatos con los cuales controlan sus mentes. Al final se muestra a la mente maestra detrás del secuestro: Un ambicioso manager musical conocido como Earl de Darkwood. (Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger). Earl decide viajar con la banda a la discográfica Records, en donde fácilmente aceptan a la banda, y esta se convierte en un fenómeno mundial en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, conocidos como los Crescendolls. (Crescendolls). Tiempo después, los miembros de la banda se sienten agotados por la vida de fama y fortuna, mientras un encapuchado que resulta ser Shep disfrazado observa a Stella desde las sombras en una pantalla de propagandas. (Nightvision). Durante un gran concierto, Shep llega de improviso, cae al escenario desde un dirigible, y, usando un aparato láser, libera a Arpegius, Baryl y Octave del control mental, pero llega tarde para salvar a Stella. Darkwood manda a sus guardaespaldas tras ellos, pero ellos escapan en una furgoneta y así comienza una persecución. Aunque sus perseguidores les pierden el rastro, Shep queda gravemente herido (Superheroes). Stella, aún bajo el control mental, representa como ganadores a los Crescendolls en la entrega del disco de oro. En el último minuto, aparece Baryl, que libera a Stella del control mental y la ayuda a escapar (High Life). Al llegar a una bodega abandonada, Stella descubre a un moribundo Shep, que en su último aliento le confiesa su amor y antes de morir les revela a los cuatro que son extraterrestres (Something about us). La banda decide viajar por el país buscando un lugar para enterrar al valiente Shep, que al dar descanso a su cuerpo sale volando como espíritu, sonriéndoles y deseándoles buena suerte. Mientras están en la carretera, deciden ir a la mansión Darkwood, para averiguar más de su secuestro (Voyager). Llegan a la mansión y, tras entrar y recorrer numerosos pasillos, llegan a una gran sala donde descubren un libro titulado "Veridis Quo". El libro revela la sombría historia de Darkwood, que ha estado secuestrando talentosos extraterrestres para explotarlos en la tierra, y hacerle ganar discos de oro. En resumen, si Darkwood obtiene 5555 discos (Siendo los Crescendolls el último de su colección) tendrá el poder de controlar el universo. En eso son descubiertos y llevados frente a Darkwood, quien decide usar a Stella para activar un extraño mecanismo. Justo cuando está a punto de funcionar, se arma una riña, en la que Octave y Baryl derrotan a los guardaespaldas y Arpegius arroja el último disco de oro a un pozo de lava. Darkwood, desesperado, se tira a buscarlo, cayendo en el pozo, y el recinto comienza a derrumbarse. (Veridis Quo). De regreso a la ciudad y con el libro en mano, Octave se infiltra en el edificio del sello discográfico Records para obtener el disco maestro de su sencillo "One more time" que contiene los discos con el respaldo de su memoria. Es atrapado por los guardias de seguridad, quienes al paralizarlo con un aturdidor eléctrico, liberan la verdadera identidad extraterrestre de Octave. Mientras tanto, una gran cantidad de energía oscura sale de los restos de la mansión Darkwood (Short Circuit). La noticia es de impacto mundial, pues por medio del libro Veridis Quo es revelada la historia de la banda, y entre los científicos más destacados deciden ayudar a los desafortunados miembros de la banda a volver a su estado normal. Por medio de la ayuda de la IASO(una versión internacional de la NASA), la nave de Shep es reparada, y la banda está lista para volver a su planeta natal (Face to face). Justo cuando cruzan el agujero negro, son atacados por la esencia maligna de Darkwood, que es derrotado por el espíritu de Shep. Mientras Stella recuerda por flashbacks todos los eventos de la historia, deciden salir adelante, y entre los cuatro deciden seguir con sus vidas. Al llegar a su planeta son recibidos con ovaciones, mientras interpretan otro de sus sencillos, el cual es escuchado también en la tierra. Al final, Stella revela una estatua conmemorativa a Shep, mientras mira al cielo... el cual hace que se aleje la cámara hasta terminar en un disco LP de álbum Discovery, de Daft Punk, (Too Long). Al final, un niño fanático de Daft Punk, jugando con juguetes recreaba la historia. Sus padres lo acuestan para dormir, mientras el disco se detiene y se apaga la luz. Recepción La película fue bien recibida por la crítica. Mantiene actualmente un índice de aprobación del 86% en Rotten Tomatoes basado en siete criticas (6 positivos, 1 negativo). La BBC dio a la película cuatro estrellas de cinco, diciendo que la película es una "delicia visual y auditiva de proporciones intergalácticas”. Sin embargo, la revista Empire dijo de la película: Está bien si te gusta la banda, se tratará de algunos dibujos animados que tocan acerca de su álbum Discovery. Para todos los demás, simplemente tonto. Curiosidades *Leiji Matsumoto, a la batuta de la realización como diseñador de personajes, Fue el creador de la saga Capitán Harlock. *Hay personas que relacionan la especie extraterrestre a la que pertenece el grupo musical con la que pertenecían Thémis y Noumaïos de la serie Ulises 31 y es un guiño a Shingo Araki, su diseñador. La serie de Ulises 31 también era una producción francojaponesa. *En una escena, la nave es propulsada sobre un largo ferrocarril en homenaje a Galaxy Express 999. *El saludo "La mano sobre el corazón" de Space Battleship Yamato es utilizado para honrar a Shep como a un héroe. *En High Life, en los Music Awards, Baryl va a rescatar a Stella llevando la capa reconocible de Capitán Harlock y el sombrero de Tochiro Oyama, además de que se hace un cameo a los miembros de Daft Punk, que aparecen nominados en la entrega de premios, vestidos con sus ya comunes cascos de robots. *En Digital Love se puede ver una clara referencia a Goldorak. También la entrada de Shep en su nave en la sala de regravitación iluminada con una luz roja es una clara referencia al film 2001: A Space Odyssey (película). Video thumb|center|444 px Categoría:Daft Punk Categoría:Interstella 5555 - The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem